


Had Some Visions That Were Non-Existent

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Kiss The Sky [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Gaslighting, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Post Belle Reve, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: It’s been four years since Clark broke him out of Belle Reeve and two since he went completely sober. No amount of clean living or therapy stopped the nightmares though. Neither did having Superman as his boyfriend.





	Had Some Visions That Were Non-Existent

**Author's Note:**

> This my obligatory "Clark totally saved Lex from Belle Reve what are you talking about" fic. Hella AU. Part of my Kiss The Sky series which are all variations on a line from Kiss The Sky by Machine Gun Kelly. The title of this fic is taken from that song.
> 
> This is the "finally feeling safe with that person you're laying on" interpretation

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Lex wakes up choking on a scream and even after he’s aware of his own consciousness, he can feel the phantom pains his head and the way they ricochet down his spine like little bolts of lightning. From there, he plunges straight into a panic attack. By the time he’s back in his body and lucid again, he’s drenched in sweat and his chest aches from how hard and fast he’d been breathing. Clark presses a cold glass of water into his hand and crawls onto the bed next to him. Lex sips at the water, resisting the urge to chug it, especially since he knows a cramped stomach will make him feel worse.

It’s been four years since Clark broke him out of Belle Reve and two since he went completely sober. No amount of clean living or therapy stopped the nightmares though. Neither did having Superman as his boyfriend.

When he’s done with the water, Clark takes the glass and places it on the bedside table before reaching out and squeezing the back of Lex’s neck. Lex leans into the warm touch, eyes sliding shut. It wasn’t until recently that he’d finally stopped hating himself for craving that gentleness. The idea that wanting such a thing was weakness had been wired into his DNA after all. Clark though…Clark is patient. More importantly, he’s willing to help him learn to accept it.

“What do you need?” Clark asks.

“Lay with me please?” Lex phrases it as a question because it’s the middle of the day and he knows Clark had been working on an article when Lex had first retreated to their bedroom for a nap.

“Sure.”

Lex lets Clark tug him back down, turning onto his stomach so he can stretch out on top of Clark’s bulkier form. He still struggles with this – liking the vulnerability that comes with feeling small. Lionel had always made him feel both of those things, but in a way that still made him recoil from most people. There’s something soothing about the way Clark holds him though, firmly but like he’s something precious too. One of Clark’s hands slides up under his t-shirt to rest against his lower back.

“What was it this time?” Clark asks.

“You didn’t get there in time," Lex says, voice barely more than a mumble. “And he made me forget you.”

“I did though, Lex. I’ve got you.” Clark’s lips touch the top of his head in a soft kiss.

Clark took to reaffirming Lex’s reality easier than any of the other changes in their friendship and later relationship in the beginning. During the trial that had resulted in his father’s jailing, Lionel’s lawyers had done their best to make him question his own memories and destroy his credibility, something the old Lex could’ve navigated without a problem. The recently freed, newly sober Lex broke down after every court appearance. The Kents all learned from his therapist about how to talk to him and rebuild his confidence in his own senses. Those days, he’d been as fragile as a child. It still embarrassed him even in hindsight, but neither of Clark’s parents had held it against him.

Lex’s fingers curl into fists, dull nails biting into his palms as he tries to stay in his body. Thinking certain things so soon after a nightmare was always a bad idea. It made the instinctive part of his brain try to leave his body.

“Lex? You with me?” Clark asks, hand starting to slide up and down his spine.

“Not really,” Lex admits.”

“Mmm. Here,” Clark says. He shifts Lex up a bit and then lets his hand drift back down to slip under Lex’s sweats and cup his ass. “How about this?”   

Lex’s lips twitch into a smile. “I’m on board if you can get the lube without making me move.”

Clark’s laugh made his chest vibrate under Lex’s ear. “I’m a highly motivated person.     

“You already got it didn’t you?” Lex asks.

“While you were talking, yeah,” Clark says. His hand moves long enough to slick his fingers up before sticking it back down Lex’s sweats to tease his hole.

It’s easy to like this. In most people’s view, Lex fit the definition of hedonistic with ease and the term ‘slut’ had been thrown around on more than one occasion. Both labels suited him fine. They were hardly insults, not when indulging in pleasure and genuine happiness had been so elusive his whole life. He surrenders to the feeling, back curving to give Clark all the leverage he needs to fuck two of his fingers in. He’s still loose from this morning so he takes them easy and can’t help the soft pleading noise that leaves him as a result. He wants to _feel_ it.

Clark gives him what he wants, his third finger crooking in before he spreads them, making Lex feel the stretch of them. At first, Lex just relaxes into it, too lazy to move or do any of the work. It doesn’t stay that way though, not when he can feel his brain trying to skitter away from any sort of sensation. Lex bites at Clark’s neck and rocks back. Clark adjusts, letting Lex control the force and depth and get what he wants. It isn’t long before his cock is leaking steadily and making a mess. He doesn’t care enough to stop though.

His mouth drops open, freeing Clark’s skin from what would be a painful bite on anyone else. Pleasure sparks up his spine every time he rocks back, each feeling forcing him further back into his body and making him experience it. A younger Lex would be embarrassed by how close to the edge he is just from a little fingering while he’s still clothed, but he long ago learned that Clark wouldn’t judge him. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He sort of went crazy with how easy for it Lex could be.

“Clark, Clark, Clark…” Lex buries his face in Clark’s neck as he rocks back harder, tilting his hips up so Clark’s thick fingers push against his prostate with every shove of his hips. “I need…”

“What Lex?” Clark’s voice sounds rough and strained. “What do you need?”

Lex doesn’t answer, instead letting his shoulder take his weight so he can get a hand around his dick while his other fists in the sheets.

The noise he makes when he comes isn’t all that different from the noise he made when he first woke up, but this time he’s enjoying the feeling of being overwhelmed. He rides out the orgasm with several twists of his hips before going limp, gasping into Clark’s neck. It takes him a while to float back into his body, and once he does he becomes keenly aware of the fact that Clark is hard beneath him.

Lex props himself up on Clark’s broad chest. “You want help with that?”

Clark flushes, somehow still bashful about his body’s reaction even after everything they’ve done together. “If you uh, don’t mind.”

Lex smirks and then pushes himself upright. He doesn’t mind in the slightest.

 


End file.
